Old Memories, Old Friend
by Tearless Soul
Summary: Well Kagome's best childhood friend, Haku, leaves and comes back after not seeing or hearing anything from Kagome for 7 years. How will she take it? Will Inuyasha control his temper? Whats diferent about Haku? And will Naraku seize Haku as bait for Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Haku is a character I made up.

Hope you guys like the story. Sorry if it is a bit short, it is the first chapter.

"**_Old Memories, Old Friend"_**

Chapter 1:Memories Don't Fade Easily

"Bye Kagome!", yelled one of her friends. It's surprising that she was back home and going to school, since Inuyasha doesn't let her come back. For some reason he seemed to let her go without a comment or protest. Kagome walked home quietly thinking of what she was going to do later on. She arrived to her home, but didn't feel like going inside just yet. She past the well and sat on the steps. As she looked toward the sun, she began to notice that it was setting.

She got up and headed inside her home. "Hi mamas!" , she greeted her mom.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged and kissed her mom on the cheek. She past her living room and watched how her little brother and grandfather argued over who got the remote for the T.V. This made her giggle and continued her way up the stairs, to her room. She opened the door and put her backpack down and collapsed on her bed. She was tired and wondered how everyone else was doing back at the Feudal era.

She mostly though about Inuyasha. It still didn't make sense why he let her come back so easily. 'I don't know why, he was like this for sometime now.' She thought to herself. Maybe he was so fed up with her going home that he just didn't care. Whatever the reason, she would find out tomorrow, when she returned to the Feudal Era. For now she would sleep. " Math is getting too hard for me." Was the last thing she said before she went to sleep.

"Kagome, Kagome, Wake up!" yelled her mother it was 9:00p.m. 'Why in the world did she wake me up at this time?' Kagome thought to herself. She quickly ran out of her room and went down the stairs. She didn't see anyone in the living room so, she went to the kitchen instead. She heard her mom giggling and laughing.

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked worryingly. Kagome saw nothing but old boxes that had dust, and many that were open. Her mom was picking up pictures and every time she saw one, she giggled or laughed. It really annoyed Kagome. She saw a pictured and it caught het eye right away. "I haven't seen him in so long." Said Kagome as she put the picture back in its place. Her mom looked at the same picture and smiled.

" Aw . . . I remember like it was just yesterday. Kagome do you still remember about Haku?" she looked up at Kagome who had small tears in her eyes. She nodded and some memories of her childhood came back really quickly.

_(flashback)_

_A small 7-year-old Kagome stood on the steps of her school. She seemed really nervous and afraid to go inside. Suddenly, spiked-blonde hair was all she could see in front of her. " Hey there, you okay?" he asked. She thought she was dreaming but someone was actually helping her get over her fears. _

_Kagome was always quite and just looked back down at the steps. "Hey I asked you, are you all right?" he asked yet again. Still, Kagome didn't answer and the boy was getting impatient. _

_The boy kept on trying to have at least the raven-haired girl say something. After several minutes of trying, Kagome finally said something. " I'm Kagome, and you are?" she asked. Her voice scared him and so he sort of jumped a little. _

"_Oh, now you talk. Anyway my name is Haku. He gave a smile and that made Kagome feel a little better. " Why are you sitting out here by yourself?" he asked. _

"_I'm a little nervous it's my first day of school, with people I don't know!" she said. She seemed very nervous when she talked with Haku. This time she looked at him and just waited for him to say something that would comfort her._

"_You know it's my first day of school with new people too. There's no need to be scared anymore, you already met me so now you should feel comfortable. !" he said with a very happy face on. She nodded and got up next to him. He held her hand and she had a small blush across her face. Together hand in hand. They walked inside the building and their first day as best friends._

_( End of flashback)_

"Kagome, are you okay?" her mother asked real worried. She got knocked out of her thoughts and she nodded.

"Mama, I'm gonna go back upstairs in my room, I still feel tired." She said and she nodded. She was walking out of the room when her mom's voice stopped her.

"Well, why don't you take this upstairs and sort it out. Maybe your can remember the good time you had with him." She said. Kagome took the box and carried it back up to her room.

While her mom put all the other boxes away, Kagome had been upstairs in her room looking through old photos of her and her best friend Haku. Every picture had a good memory behind it and every time that she remembered, and this brought smiles to her face. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 12:36 a.m. and she decided to hit the hay. ( Meaning to go to bed. LOL!) She set the box beside her bed and she laid her self on her bed. Her thoughts of her and Haku were going in her mind. She felt sleepy and slowly began to close her eyes, until finally she was asleep.

Outside a loud thunder strike was heard. Instantly rain began falling down and lightning could be seen from miles away. Just a couple of miles away from Kagome's house was a train station. A train came across the train station. Many people came out, but one certain person showed up to the pouring rain. "It's raining, that means I'll get to see you soon." Said a voice. He grabbed his luggage and headed out the train station.

While the rain was coming down fast, A silver-haired half-demon showed up at Kagome's window. He knew since it was dark outside, she must be sleeping. He got tired of waiting for her so he came to get her back. He saw that the window was open, so he decided to jump in. He saw Kagome sleeping and decided not to wake her up. He saw an old box next to her and started to look through it. "They're old photos of Kagome and some boy." He said quietly. He wondered who was the young spiked-hair boy and how come Kagome never mentioned him.

He looked back at her and set the pictures down. He sat next to her and stoked her head. 'She is so peaceful when she sleeps' he thought to himself. He wondered if she would be happy if he asked her to be his mate and to stay in the Feudal Era with him. He would only tell her when there was more of an appropriate time. He leaned over, carefully, and kissed her cheek. He went to the corner of her room and he began to fall asleep.

The rain still continued and none of them knew what was in store for them tomorrow. Until then, the rain kept falling and the thunder kept on roaring.

Me: Okay then peeps that the first chapter. Yes, I know you guys are wondering who is this Haku person. It's a character I made up and wondered what people would think if I added a new person. Okay tell me your opinions and oh somewhere along the story I might need your help guys. So ye h, please RNR!

Tearless Soul


	2. Chpt 2 :Reality Check

Disclaimer; Don't own Inuyasha but, I wish I did. LOL!

Mmm, yeh so here's the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it and I hope I get more reviews now! (Cross fingers) It actually took me a long time sorry, I'll try to update soon!

"**_Old Memories, Old Friend"_**

Chapter 2; Reality Check

Kagome started to toss and turn in her sleep. She had a couple drops of sweat on her forehead. It seems that she's having a nightmare. "Haku, why did you have to go?" she mumbled. The rain continued to fall and lightning struck sharply.

_Dream_

"_Hey Kagome, Haku is waiting for you outside to go play!" yelled Kagome's mom._

"_Okay mama, I'm coming." said the 9-year-old. It's been two whole years since Kagome and Haku had become great friends. They hanged out most of the time, going to each other's houses and spending some time together. After all, Haku did understand Kagome best._

_She ran toward her mom, gave her a big hug and dashed through the back door. Kagome exited the house and she started looking for Haku. She didn't see him anywhere. 'That's weird, mom said he was out here already.' she thought._

_She began to look for him, hoping she would find him. She looked all over the shrine, even in the small house that contained that mysterious well. She always wondered what was at the bottom of that well, did it have a secret underwater place, or maybe it was just nothing at all. She shook her head and decided to find Haku. She was about to give up, when two small hands covered her eyes. "Guess who, and I'll play with you." he said. Kagome giggled and she turned around to see him._

"_Of course I know who you are, Haku!" she said sarcastically. He laughed and nodded his head. She ran toward the swings, across the street, and he quickly followed behind her. From the distance, a person could only see two, young and happy children play together._

_They started chasing each other, swinging each other from the swings, and sliding down the slide, whatever they did they did together. Kagome was happy she found a best friend, one that always had her back and one who always played with her. Sometimes at the end of the day, Kagome didn't want the day to end nor did her want this to finish at all. She always wondered, also, if she and Haku would remain friends forever._

_Haku's family had other plans, plans that would shatter Kagome's dreams. It was evening and the sun started to set. Haku looked at his watch and took a long big sigh. He and Kagome were sitting at the edge of a 2 ft. wall. Kagome noticed his expression and her mind begged her to ask him what was wrong._

"_Hey Haku, why did you sigh like that and what's with the long face?" she asked curiously. Haku looked at her and she noticed that Haku never had that type of expression before. He had a face of sadness and somewhat of anger mixed together. He looked away and jumped down. She was now really worried. She jumped down too, only to find Haku having tears in his eyes. _

"_Haku, what's wrong, what happened!" asked Kagome. Even you could hear the wind passing by, but that's how quiet it was. Haku stood there with his head hung low and now his cry could be heard. She was so confused and didn't know what to do._

"_K-Kagome, I can't and I don't want to." was all that he said. This made Kagome even more confused._

"_What, what is it Haku that you can't do?" she asked. This time they were both crying. Haku ran to Kagome and hugged her. She was shocked, yet she wanted to do anything to help Haku calm down. _

"_It's my parents, they want me to go with them to America so we can live there for a while!" he managed to yell it out. He embraced Kagome even harder. All Haku heard was a gasp. He knew Kagome didn't like this news one bit. Kagome looked at him and he looked at her. _

"_What? America but, Haku that means."that was all Kagome could say, especially knowing that what she wondered all this time, wasn't going to come true. It was now dark and finally the sun had set. Kagome was crying, but she knew whatever she did, she wasn't going to be able to stop them. "So, how long exactly are you leaving. Tell me Haku please, but I don't want you to go!" she pleaded._

"_I know Kagome, me too, I don't want to go to but it's what my parents want. About the time, I'm not sure they really didn't say." he said. Kagome didn't want to hear those words. Those words would mean the separation of them for a long time. Time she thinks she will never get over._

_It was quiet and no sound was heard. The stars and the moon shined brightly, Kagome and Haku were sitting in the grass hand-in-hand watching the light dark sky. A car suddenly appeared on the street and out came Haku's mom._

"_Haku its time to go, say bye to Kagome and hurry son. !" yelled his mom. She got back in the car and Haku turned to see Kagome. She was already crying and he went over to comfort her as much as he could before he left. _

"_I'm sorry Kagome I would have told you sooner, but I just found out today and I didn't want to tell you." he said with a face of sorrow. She nodded and she went and hugged him. He was happy that she understood, he hugged back. _

"_Haku, come on we have to go!" yelled his mom. Haku began to turn around when he suddenly stopped. This confused Kagome and he went toward her again. Haku smiled to Kagome and he kissed her gently on the cheek. With that he turned around and left._

_He got into the car and the car drove away. Kagome saw her mom and she ran toward her. She cried and cried and her mom was there to comfort her. "I know honey, it's hard but he will come backs you'll see." she told Kagome. Kagome nodded and they left for the house._

_End of Dream_

"Haku!" yelled Kagome. She looked to see that her clock read 4:00 a.m. She looked around and saw Inuyasha on the other side of her room, sleeping in a chair. She walked over to him and grabbed a blanket and covered him. She placed her hand gently on his face and caressed his cheek. She always thought he looked cute when he slept. She chuckled to herself and then headed for her bed. She didn't fall a sleep just yet not with what she just dreamed about. He's been gone for the last eight years. Yeah she heard about a few years ago, by her mom. She said that he was okay and that he would come and visit Kagome soon.

It's been two whole years since her mom told her that, and ever since then she had a lot of doubts. She was now thinking of much, she actually missed Haku. She missed the way he would always cheer her up, or make her laugh every time.

Her eyes felt heavy as she thought about these things. 'Whoa! Did I fall for Haku when I was younger and do I still do?' she thought to herself before she feel asleep.

The next morning came by really fast. She woke up but she didn't find Inuyasha sitting on the chair. So she wondered maybe he's already down stairs eating already. She wanted to close for a few minutes. So she did and when she woke up, she saw Inuyasha right in her face. "Yo!" he said.

"Ah!" she yelled and fell out of the bed. Inuyasha laughed a lot. 'Hey, is he laughing? I haven't heard him laugh like that in a long time!' she thought. She got up and then remembered the last time he laughed like that. While she was trying to remember, a memory of her and Haku slipped on her mind. She froze and had an unusual expression on her face. Inuyasha noticed it too.

"Hey Kagome, what's wrong you seem kind of sad." he said. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"It's all right. I'm okay Inuyasha, just a little sleepy I guess." she said. He put one arm around her and picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed.

"Then if you're tired then rest." he said. She smiled but then remembered about how they were short on supplies. She got up and ran into her closet. She came out with a new outfit and walked toward Inuyasha.

"Come to think about it, we're short on our supplies and we need to get some more." she said. He nodded.

"Hey Kagome while were there, can we get some Ramen too?" he said. She sighed but nodded which got Inuyasha happy.

They got the money and made their way to the store. It was quiet most of they way to the store but, Inuyasha broke the awkward silence. ( You just gotta hate those! LOL!) "Hey Kagome, last night I saw you tossing and turning in your bed. I think you were having a nightmare and suddenly you yelled the name Haku." he said looking down. Kagome thought he didn't hear her that night that must mean he also felt what she did to him. She began to blush a little and heard Inuyasha speak.

"That's all I heard and then I fell a sleep again." he said.

'Whew, I thought he felt that. Oh man what do I tell him about Haku?' she thought to herself. Again silence was in the air and neither of them made eye contact. There were almost at the store and they finally looked at each other. Inuyasha had a concerned and confused look on his face, and she smiled. She grabbed his hand and they crossed the street. They didn't let go of each other but Inuyasha felt happier and more comfortable.

Inuyasha was looking around and Kagome kept her gaze on him. She notice how the sun light outline his face and his white hair. Then she had the most weird feeling in her stomach. She didn't say anything but continued walking toward the store. Inuyasha saw the Ramen store and ears happily twitched.

Kagome let out a small giggle and she nodded. Inuyasha ran to the store while Kagome walked there. Of course he was excited and she was just happy that he was. Her eyes were yet again staring at the ground. This time the dream was playing again in her mind.

"Hey Kagome, watch out!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome didn't have time to see by what he meant when, she ran right into a guy. They both fell to the ground hard.

Inuyasha ran over to her side to see if she was ok. He helped her out and started growling at the guy who dared to hurt her.

"Kagome?" said the man. Kagome quickly recognized that voice, but it sounded different. She looked up and saw spiked-blonde hair and those blue eyes that mimicked the ocean.

"Haku? What are you doing here?" she said. Inuyasha looked at him and then looked at Kagome. He knew that this couldn't be good.

**Well, here you guys it took a long time but I finally did it! I would have written this chapter faster but I had many ways to right it. Anyway I would like to thank my friend for helping me decide how the story should go. Don't worry guys, but I will update soon. ! Until then I will see u guys later.**

Tearless Soul


	3. Chpt 3:Great Reunion, Bad Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but man is this a funny show or what. V.V. It's a shame it doesn't belong to me! ( Slight cry)

Okay guys, the third chapter is up and running. I'm so pleased that people read and liked my story. I hope this story continues to be a hit to those that are reading it. Oh! And U guys . . . THANK YOU!

"**_Old Memories, Old Friend"_**

Chapter 3:Great Reunion, Bad Moment.

( Okay guys quick summary!)

"_Kagome?" said the man. Kagome quickly recognized that voice, but it sounded different. She looked up and saw spiked-blonde hair and those blue eyes that mimicked the ocean._

"_Haku? What are you doing here?" she said. Inuyasha looked at him and then looked at Kagome. He knew that this couldn't be good. _

There was a really long silence and Inuyasha was getting tired of this. Kagome and Haku stared at each other, soaking up every detail that they haven't seen in 7 yrs. Of course Inuyasha didn't like this one bit. Something in his mind told him that, Haku was more than meets the eye. Kagome stepped a little bit closer to Haku and he did the same.

Kagome placed her hand on Haku's face and she noticed how different it felt, comparing to the one when they were kids, it was more different. At her touch, Haku closed his eyes and he felt like he was going to melt inside. She removed her hand and noticed what he had done, so she blushed a little. Haku did the same to her. He placed his hand on her face and also noticed how different it was, it was much smoother and softer. He liked that.

During that moment Inuyasha was okay, but when that guy placed a hand on her face his jealousy raged like crazy! Haku removed his hand and turned his attention to Inuyasha, he didn't look so happy. Haku also noticed how weird Inuyasha was dressed and also noticed that he carried a sword on his waist.

"Uh . . . Kagome who's this?" said Haku pointing at Inuyasha. Kagome was so wrapped up in seeing Haku that she didn't notice that Inuyasha was there and that she didn't even bother introducing them.

"Oh! Yeah, Inuyasha this is Haku, my childhood friend that I haven't seen in 7 yrs., and Haku this is Inuyasha, my trusted and good friend of mine. !" she said cheerfully.

"Hi it's nice to meet you1" said Haku. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he turned around and gave one of his famous 'keh' replies. (LOL! I like it when he does that) Kagome sighed and turns her attention to Haku. He seemed to be smiling to her and also noticed that he was staring at her an awful lot. This, of course, made Kagome blush and also Haku.

Inuyasha notices that and his jealousy rose a bit higher from the last time. "Kagome, I hope you haven't forgotten, we have to go back." said Inuyasha with an annoyed tone. Kagome forgot all about what they really came here for, to get supplies and then leave back to the Feudal Era.

'Oh no, The Feudal Era! I forgot all about that. What do I say now that Haku is here and everything?' Kagome thought. She had to think of a way to get back to the Feudal Era, without Haku noticing and come back to hang out with him. This was not gonna be easy for Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, what exactly do you have to do now?" said Haku. Kagome was thrown out of her thoughts and into the present. Kagome was kind of thinking of what to say.'Man this is gonna be harder than I thought' she mentally said.

"Well Haku, we have to buy some things and then I'm headed to some place with Inuyasha here." she told him. He looked at her and then to Inuyasha and had some look on his face. It was a kind of disappointing and jealous face. Haku nodded, then Inuyasha came to Kagome and they began talking to each other.

"All right Kagome, we have to hurry Sango and Miroku are waiting for us!" said Inuyasha impatiently. Inuyasha wanted to get out of here. He had many reasons why he didn't feel comfortable in the present era. One: was that he hated that there was no action, two: that there were many things that he couldn't do , three: he had to wear that stupid hat, and now a new reason: HAKU!

Something didn't seem right about that human. All above most of all, he seemed to like Kagome as more than a friend. This would be something that he would protect. His love for Kagome and he would make sure that no one ruined it, even if it meant protecting Kagome from this so-called friend Haku.

"Inuyasha, ready to go to buy the things?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and headed to the Ramen store. Kagome ran to catch up with him, and signaled Haku to come along with them. Inuyasha saw and of course that annoyed him big time! As soon as Inuyasha stepped into the Ramen store, he couldn't help but notice all the different flavors and picked hi favorite ones.

They went to the cash register guy and he ran the count. Kagome, looked in her purse when she didn't notice that guy was looking at her up and down. He had hunger and desire in his eyes. Inuyasha and Haku notice this and they weren't really happy. Kagome found the money and gave it to him. She found an interesting magazine and went to check it out. The guy was putting the Ramen in the bag and noticed that he had a better view of Kagome so he took the advantage.

"Hey!" yelled Inuyasha and Haku in unison. The guy was scared really and finished packing everything. Kagome thought that they called her so she left the magazine and went over to the guys. She noticed how the cash register was scared to death and Inuyasha, as well as Haku, had an angry face on. She shrugged her shoulders, got the things and left.

They went across the street to the other store to get first aid kits and other important things. Throughout the whole thing Haku couldn't help but stare at Kagome, while Inuyasha couldn't help but let his jealousy rise more and more every time. It was finally time to go back home for all of them. Haku saw that Kagome needed help with the bags so he offered some help.

"Here Kagome, why don't you let me carry theses, they seem heavy for you." he said with a small smile. Kagome nodded and she gave the bags to Haku. Inuyasha was this time not going to let Haku try to charm Kagome. He did the same and Kagome was shocked but nonetheless happy. She noticed what they both tried to do and blushed and also giggled. The boys looked at each other since they didn't know what she was laughing about.

They headed for home. They went inside and Kagome's went nuts when she saw Haku. They said hello hugged each other and went to Kagome's room and set the things on the floor. Haku saw that it was late and decided to head back to home. Inuyasha was tired so sat down in a chair across Kagome's bed. Kagome accompanied Haku to the front door and outside. She noticed how it was dark but light at the same time. Haku looked up and noticed the starts shone brightly and that the moon was in its crescent shape. She also looked up and saw that the stars shone brightly.

"Hey Kagome, can I come tomorrow to see you again?" said Haku. She knew that he couldn't because she would leave tonight for the Feudal Era.

"Um, actually you can't because I leave to night to some other city for a few days. It's kind of a school thing." she said. That was the only thing she could think of.

"Oh, okay then I'll come back in a few days all right. ?" he said. Something told Kagome that she couldn't just leave but she had to. She nodded and saw that his bright blue eyes, were even brighter.

"Actually Haku if you want, you can come and help my mom once in a while, I know she would like that a lot. Maybe I'll even try to come back early." replied Kagome

'No its okay Kagome, I'll come to visit whenever you are back. No worries all right." Haku always tried to make Kagome feel better when she felt guilty for something. He came closer and pulled Kagome into an embrace. She was shocked yet again happy. She put her arm around him and closed her eyes. Haku did the same by closing his eyes and he whispered something in her ear.

"Trust me I'll come back and then we can be together again. This time we will never be separated." he said in a quick whisper. Kagome's eyes widen. 'What does he mean by that?' she told herself.

Inuyasha was taking a little nap and when he woke up, he saw that Haku and Kagome were gone. He heard a small whisper and knew that it came from outside. That whisper said; "Trust me I'll come back and then we can be together again. This time we will never be separated.". It sounded like Haku's voice. He looked out the window and didn't believe what he saw.

He saw Haku and Kagome sharing an embrace, " What the hell is he doing?" he said. Haku and Kagome didn't hear it, but she felt that someone was watching. They finally broke it and Haku headed for home.

As he walked down the stairs and out of sight, he sighed. "Kagome, it seems that you love Inuyasha. I'll find a way to make you love me instead and I mean no one will tear us apart." he said.

Kagome entered her room and saw Inuyasha. He was very angry and jealous. Kagome saw that looked in his eyes and she asked "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

It took him a minute to calm down so that he wouldn't yell. " I saw what you guys did and I'm not ver pleased." he said with an angry tone.

"Wait, but you were spying on us. ?" she said. He turned around and didn't say anything. She couldn't believe what she just saw and heard. She went up to him and turned him around.

"Kagome you know how I get when guys are around you. I get all angry and I can't help it. Haku, I understand is a friend of yours that you haven't seen in a while but, Kagome don't fall for him. Please don't." he said with his down low. Kagome was hearing Inuyasha for the first time opening up to her about how he felt. He was right about one thing, she had to make sure that Inuyasha didn't go over board with his jealousy cause then there would be many problems.

"Inuyasha you can't be serious right?" she asked with a cold voice. That hurt Inuyasha and he looked her straight in the eye. "I mean how can you tell me this when all you have ever been doing is sneaking off to see Kikyo. You leave me alone and I feel terrible, wanting to leave that place and to tell myself that's it is all just a lie." she turned around and she wasn't facing Inuyasha. It was quiet but Inuyasha broke the silence. He put his two hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome, I have a confession to make and I know this will change us forever." said Inuyasha and that made Kagome forget about everything and made her wonder of what he was going to tell her.

All right guys, I I'll leave you there with a cliffie. Yes I know, I know it's short but I had a little bit of writer block so that's all I have. Oh and a big thanks to Pink-Tenshi-Chan.

We both gave each other ideas and I guess that idea worked.. Hmm many of you probably wonder what exactly is he going to confess? How will Haku win Kagome's heart. Will Haku ever learn that Kagome can travel through time. All theses answers will be answered shortly in the upcoming chapters. Till then Later!

Tearless Soul


	4. Chpt 4: A Confession made Part 1

Here's the long-awaited chapter of "Old Memories, Old Friend." Sadly I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own Haku. ( Evils laugh) All right on wit the story and I hope u guys like it. Oh, I forgot to mention Haku will have some kind of special twist and I can give all of u guys a clue, He's Gonna Get Fighting moves!(Ding-Ding) But no bashing yet sorry guys all in due time!

_Previously:_

"Kagome, I have a confession to make and I know this will change us forever." said Inuyasha and that made Kagome forget about everything and made her wonder of what he was going to tell her.

Haku made his way into his apartment room. He found his keys and entered a dark room, with the only light coming from the moonlight outside. He threw his keys onto some dresser and he turned on his stereo. He looked through his CD's and found one that caught his interest. He put it in his stereo and turned the volume really loud. He went toward his air conditioner but noticed it was broke. "Man it's hot in here." he said to himself.

He took of his shirt and raised the volume a little more. This song had nothing to do with him but he liked it anyway even though he didn't have a girlfriend, but still it reminded him of Kagome, how much he wished she was with him.

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now _

_  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

_  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you _

_  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel _

_  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye _

Now that he was back and saw how beautiful Kagome was, he knew that he could never leave her alone.

_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

Today hearing her say his name made him weak and it sounded sweet like the song says.

__

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too 

_  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight_

Still something caught his attention, who was that man that Kagome was with today? Were they together, because it seems that Kagome has a deep connection with him.

_  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room_

_  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

_  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet _

_  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_  
With the lips of an angel_

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet

_  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye) _

_  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_  
Honey why you calling me so late_

He sat down on his couch and let out a very deep sigh. Even though he didn't tell her, Haku missed Kagome a lot. He missed the way that they would play when they were younger and goof off every time. 'Man Kagome, how I wish I could've stayed and then we could have been together.' He thought to himself.

He turned off his stereo and headed to the gym in his basement. He changed into some ninja looking robe, but he left his bare chest show. He went to some old looking cabinet and took out a long well-polished sword. He took it out carefully and turned to face some dummy. He ran fast and took one swing with the sword. Haku landed in his stance and the put the sword back in its sheath. As soon as the sword was in and made the 'click' sound the dummy was broken in half.

Haku turned to see if the dummy collapsed which he did."Yes, finally I nailed it!" said Haku with amusement. He saw another dummy and this time he would try another different tactic which his grandfather taught him. His grandfather taught him this in America, since he brought the Japanese customs over there.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Gramps, why did you bring me all the way out here. ?" asked a small spiked-haired boy. Haku was now 12 and had lived in America for quite sometime now._

"_Well, your mother said that you were getting bored, so I decided to teach you how to fight using a sword." he said. He noticed the happy expression on Haku's face._

"_Hey cool Gramps, but um what exactly are you going to teach me?" said Haku. His grandfather took out a sword and stood in a special stance. Haku was given a bamboo one and was told to stand in the same way. _

"_Remember Haku, you need concentration, focus, and determination, to complete your tasks. It's all in the training. _

_Every day or so Haku and his grandfather trained hard and nonstop. (Except for bath room breaks, food and all that jazz. A/W back to the story) Haku knew that this was his only chance to forget about Kagome. All though his training continued, he could never get Kagome out of his mind._

_One day Haku went into the shrine that his Gramps built a few months ago. He put the sword into its sheath and then into its cabinet. He looked at the wall and thought that something was glowing. He looked for it and saw that it was a pendant with something written on it. He couldn't tell what it was, since it was smudged and most of the lettering was gone._

_It was glowing a bright red light and as he came closer to it. He touched it and the mysterious light disappeared. Then he was lightly picked up from the ground and that mysterious light came again and engulfed him._

"_You are the one that will help them, defeat Naraku in your future journeys, with the half-demon and miko. Prevent the calamity with the help of those two!" said the female voice. He was put back down and a blade mysteriously appeared on his hand. He swung it and the red light was turned into a powerful ray of light. "Whoa! What was that and who's Naraku? What the hell is going on?" he asked. The blade mysteriously turned back to its original form._

_Haku put the sword in the cabinet and ran outside to tell his gramps. Ever since he wielded that sword he could do that move and fight and move with speed. Doge obstacle and run much faster. That pendant was worn around his neck and it was never taken off. Today he still has that pendant and the sword. Haku has also developed more powers and many other techniques._

_(End of Flashback)  
_

Haku continued his training and never finished until he knew he had done a good job. The rest of the hours flew by really slowly for him and he finally put an end to his training. He went upstairs and took a bath. After that he went to sleep.

(At Kagome's: I think you people died enough with the suspense right?)

"Inuyasha, what is it? What do you want to confess to me?" said a very worried Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and then turned around. It seemed that he was nervous and somewhat scared. Kagome went and gave a reassuring look to Inuyasha and then he sat down.

"Kagome, I know that I've hurt you plenty of times and I wish I could stop. That's why I decided." as Inuyasha said these words, Kagome's heart seemed a little more peaceful. " I've decided that for as long as you stay in the Feudal Era, there will always be something that will tear us apart. Kagome . . . " he took her hand, " I want to be with only one person for the rest of my life and that's you." he said. Kagome was having unshed tears form in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, what about Kikyo? What about her?" said Kagome Inuyasha shook his head and took Kagome into an embrace.

"Kikyo can go to hell without me, but I want you to be my mate Kagome, my one and only." he said. He thought he would get a "no' as a response or a different rejection phrase.

"Inuyasha . . . I-I accept to be your mate." said Kagome warmly and wrapped her arms around her newly found boyfriend. (N Mate too peoples). Inuyasha had a smile on his face and kissed Kagome passionately. Their lips interlocked and they both kept the kiss going for minutes and they finally let go.

It was well into the night and they both decided that it was time for bed. Inuyasha kissed Kagome once more and then went to the chair and starting closing his eyes. He then felt something sitting on his lap. He opened his eyes and noticed that it was Kagome and she was already sound asleep.

Inuyasha was happy and put his arms around her and they both fell asleep. Inuyasha had gotten the answer he always wanted to hear from Kagome and she always wanted this day to come for sometime now. They both got what they really wanted and hopefully they get much more.

While Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping happily, Haku was still awake. He was sitting on his bed and remembered what happened today.'I got to see Kagome again, after all these years.' Haku thought to himself. All this time in America, he thought that he was never gonna see her again, but now something worried him. Who was that weird dressed man? Why was Kagome with him? And why did he carry a sword around.? These are all questions that Haku wanted Kagome herself to answer and he was gonna get them no matter how weird they were gonna be.

With enough thinking Haku decided to fall to sleep and hope that he would still catch Kagome before she left to that School thing that she had to go to. Tomorrow is gonna be a day full of surprises, hopefully not.

Oh yeh I forgot to disclaim the song " Lips of an Angel" by Hinder(Awesome band) Anyway there ya go stay tuned for the next eventful chapter. Oh yeh people I need your votes, somewhere in the story Kagome is gonna end up with only one guy, who do u want it to be. I give a week and then the winner will be the one whom Kagome stays at the end of the story. So Inuyasha or Haku? Polls are now open remember one week. LATER! THANKS to all my reviewers.

Tearless Soul


	5. Chpt 5: Feudal Era?

Okay so here's the deal so far. Kagome had a friend, called Haku, that moved to America when they were young. Now years have past and Haku has returned to see Kagome. Now Haku always had feelings for her and she did too, somewhat. Anyway Inuyasha doesn't trust Haku and you probably know the rest. Ok here's the next chapter. I DON"T OWN INUYASHA (WAA-HAA)

"Tomorrow is gonna be a day full of surprises, hopefully not."

The sun was big and bright and it showed signs of a good day, or so people thought. Kagome woke up and noticed she was sleeping in Inuyasha's lap and she giggled mentally to herself. She quietly got up, trying not to wake him up, and made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door and began brushing her teeth.

At the sound of water running Inuyasha woke up and looked around to see where _his _Kagome was. 'She's in the bathroom, I should give her some privacy. I'll come back up later.' he said to himself. He stood up and went out the room and closed the door behind him. He went down stairs to see what was going on, and of course to see if breakfast was ready.

"Good morning Inuyasha. What brings you here so early?" said Mrs. Higurashi. That was one of the things that Inuyasha liked about Kagome's family, they were always cheerful and always welcomed him with open arms. He saw that she was cooking what looked like eggs, bacon, and some bread. ( Hmm, I'm making myself hungry. )

"I wanted to see if Kagome was awake so we can get a head start today." said Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi nodded and set down a plate on the table. She signaled Inuyasha that the plate was for him. A smile was on his face and he happily sat down and ate the breakfast.

Sota came in and so did his Grandfather. It looked like the old man was chasing Buyo for some worn out looking paper. He chased this cat around the house and he eventually gave up. While all this commotion happened, Inuyasha was still eating and Sota tried to mimic Inuyasha's style of eating. From a stranger's point of view it looked weird and very funny.

Buyo came up to Inuyasha and sat there still holding the paper in his mouth. Inuyasha took a strip of bacon and gave it to him." There ya go." said Inuyasha. Buyo dropped the paper and gratefully ate it. He then left. Inuyasha picked up the paper and gave it to the old man.

Kagome came down with her backpack and sat down on the table. She glanced at Inuyasha and noticed how his face was all filled with crumbs of bacon and eggs.

"Hey Inuyasha you got some stuff here." she said. Kagome pointed but Inuyasha always missed the spot.

"Here?"

"No"

"Here?"

"No" She took the paper and wiped clean his face. Mrs. Higurashi let out a big 'Aww' which of course made the two blush. Sota and Grandpa just sat there and just rolled their eyes. A few minutes past and they were done with breakfast. Kagome thanked her mom and said goodbye to them. They made their way outside and headed for the well. Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and made sure that the coast was clear.

He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. She noticed this and just leaned her head against his. "How was your morning Inu?" she asked.

"Fine babe, how bout yours?" he said. Her heart jumped with joy as she heard him say these words. She was really happy and even happier that Inuyasha was too.

"Now that you're here, it's really great." she told him. He was really happy, no one ever made him feel like this and he was glad. He had to be with her, and he just had too. They made their way to the well, Inuyasha still holding her. Kagome opened the door and set down her backpack. Inuyasha let go of her but still remained oh so close to her. "So were, are we headed today?" she asked.

"Well, from the rumors that we have collected, it looks like Naraku made his way through a village. I'm sure something's gotta be up." he said with a confident yet normal expression. Inuyasha saw how Kagome worried just a little, so he again wrapped his arms around her waist. The air filled with confidence as she happily placed her head on his chest.

"Hey Inu? Ya think we'll ever be done with Naraku and find the remaining Jewel Shard?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome closed her eyes, as if she would fall a sleep then and there. Inuyasha lifted her face just a little, so that their lips could meet. Finally, what seemed like endless hours of waiting, their lips met.

They both kissed with all the love that they felt with each other. Neither one of them thought anything would tear them apart.

As both continued their little moment in heaven, they both separated, for the need of air. "Kagome, I love you."

"And I love you too, Inuyasha." A smile crept on his face and they both locked lips again. Forgetting that they had people waiting at the other era, she pulled away. Inuyasha gave a confused look. "We have people waiting remember?" she said

"Oh yeah, I forgot we better get going." he said. She nodded and reached for her yellow backpack.

_Meanwhile . . . _

He made his way up the stairs of the Higurashi Shrine. "Man. I can never get over the fact that they have to walk up all of these stairs!" he laughed to himself. _'I hope I can get to Kagome before she leaves.' _He walked past Kagome's house and saw that the door of the well house was open. He decided to go over and close it.

As he reached the well house, he heard Kagome's voice. "We have people waiting remember?" she said. _' People waiting, what is she talking about?' _He heard another response. It was HIM. "Oh yeah, I forgot we better get going." _'What is he doing here?"_

He was so confused but only knew that what he figured about that Inuyasha guy might just be correct. He kept watched as this seemed very interesting to him. He keep silent watch, and he then couldn't believe what he saw next.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well. She was holding her backpack and he held her close as they jumped in. The well was filled with a blue light and he quickly ran to see if they were still there. He saw nothing but emptiness and darkness.

"They just disappeared! Where could they have gone to and why does this well do that?" Was all he could get out. ( I mean I'm with him. U just saw 2 people jump into a well, isn't that weird and creepy?) He saw a red light surround his locket and the smudged inscription, was clear now.

"Feudal Era? What does that mean?"

He then saw something red forming above him. It looked like his sword. The sword that mysteriously appeared that day. " Huh? I wonder what Koji is doing here? Why in da hell is all of this happening?" Haku said to himself. ( I decided to help all of u non-story followers by naming our "Mystery Man." JK") He grabbed Koji firmly and decided if he wanted to get some answers he had to follow them.

Haku jumped into the well and the blue lights surrounded him and he ended up in the bottom of the well. He climbed to the top and saw a great open field with the Sacred Tree close by.

"I wonder where I am?" Haku began walking and tried to think of why this place look so familiar to him. The walk from the well seemed oddly familiar and came across a small village. He could see a small open field full of different herbs, many children playing and it all looked to peaceful.

"Now I know why this feels all familiar!" he said with astonishment. "This is Kag's place but I guess a really long time ago." He saw the Sacred Tree and walked toward it. He placed a hand on it and suddenly he felt dizzy. In his mind he saw flashbacks of battles with many people. They all one thing in common, they all involved Kagome, Inuyasha, and three other mysterious people. There were a monk, a small fox, and a woman with a huge boomerang.

He also saw a mysterious man. This guy looked like the enemy, and he had long black hair and a wicked smile. He had a huge eye in the middle of his body and many tentacles sticking out of him. He also seemed to be involved with Kagome and Inuyasha, especially Kagome.

"I need your eyes, Kagome" said this man. _"I don't get it, what does this jerk want with Kagome? And why does he need her eyes for?"_ He also saw Kagome picking up a strange jewel, a black one to be exact, and then it turned into a purplish-pinkish color. She pulled out a small bottle full of these shards. They seem to interest the group of people, surrounding Kagome.

Now the images in his head went completely black. He saw the monk in front of him but it looked like he was just standing there. He had a scarf that covered his hand and he removed it. Suddenly a vortex of black wind and darkness surrounded him. He yelled as if he was being pulled toward him. Suddenly it stopped and the monk didn't yell. The hole in his hand completely disappeared. The jewel that he saw earlier, was made into a pink aura that surrounded him.

_Then it went black._

Now there was a woman, the one holding the boomerang, she cradled a young boy in her arms. She cried and cried, it must have meant that the boy died. Then that same pink aura surrounded the boy and he slowly opened his eyes. She was no longer crying of sadness but of joy. They both stood up and hugged each other.

_Again it went black_

A small fox sat crying in front of another fox. He seemed to be alone, and Haku just felt bad for it. "Papa, Papa! Where are you?" he cried uncontrollably. As he found nor heard an answer, he just cried some more. A strong white light appeared and the darkness completely vanished. The young fox stopped crying and he turned toward Haku. He began laughing and this confused Haku. He ran toward Haku and went completely through him.

"Huh what just happened?" He turned to see the young fox running to an older looking fox, must be the father. All the tears he shed stopped falling down his face and he was just so happy. The light disappeared, as well as the father and young fox demon.

_The darkness took over Haku once more._

Haku awoke to the calm cool air at night. He didn't awake next to the Sacred Tree but in a small hut. He realized it wasn't big but it was big enough to have a few people in it. There was a window on the other side of the hut. He got up and went toward it. He noticed there was a Bow and a few arrows next to it. He looked out the window and saw the stars, shining brightly. He remembered how much Kagome loved the stars and how she would sneak out of her house just to watch the bright illuminations. ( I do that too some times but end up in my backyard, LOL!)

He saw someone walk toward the hut, but just saw that it was a normal villager. He sighed thinking it was Kagome. "How I miss you Kagome, you have no idea!" he said. As he just finished his sentence, he turned around to the sound of a voice next to him.

"Really how much?" she said. He stood there with eyes widen and with his breath caught in his chest.

And with that I'll leave you guys to keep guessing. Ah How a cliff hanger makes people crazy. XD LMAO! Anyway thanks a lot to those few people who voted and let me just tell you that it was a tie and that I'll let the plot decide. Thanks, a lot to my faithful readers and I will update this week coming up. At this time I am already writing or even typing the story. So you'll never know when I will update. ! So till then my fans and newly comers, remember please R&R THANKS!

**_Tearless Soul_**


	6. Chpt 6: A Confession Made prt 2

Okay enough with the delays, I think you people are just dying to get to the rest of the story right? I will let all the introductions and summaries for later, why don't we just get started? Okay then people, Chapter 6: A Confession Made PRT 2.

Chpt 6: A Confession made PRT 2

Previously: "Really how much?" she said. He stood there with eyes widen and with his breath caught in his chest.

He wasn't looking at her but, he couldn't tell who that voice was. It sounded like kagome so he figured it was. "You have no idea, I ... I... Love you like crazy. It started since we were kids remember?" Haku turned around and just stood there then with his breath was caught in his chest. The women before him, was making him feel like he was paralyzed. "Kagome?" he said.

He noticed how the woman gave him a glare, one filled with hatred. She wore a red and white outfit, much like a miko would in olden times. She turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm not Kagome, I'm Kikyo. You should be grateful that I helped you recover after what you saw at the Sacred Tree." She said coldly. Haku was confused, she looked like Kagome in many ways. They way she just spoked with him made him realize the truth, she indeed wasn't Kagome but this Kikyo person. Haku looked out the window.

He saw that is was still night time. He turned to Kikyo but noticed that she wasn't there. He left the hut to see if she was still outside, when he found her she was standing outside holding her bow and arrows. "You're, you're just like her. Hm, and you also love her too. Pitiful." she said

Haku was confused who did she mean by 'You're just like her' and 'You also love her'? Whom was she talking about? He tried to figure out whom she was talking about. " I don't get who are you talking about, Kikyo?" he asked.

She gave him a cold laugh, one that made him quiver a little. Kikyo turned to look at him and noticed how he wore all black, except his hair and eyes were different. He had on black leather pants, black shirt and a black leather jacket. His shoes and knuckle gloves were also black. To tell you the truth he wore all black. Around his waist was a sword with the name engraved on the sheath.

"_Koji"_ it read. She also looked at the pendant that was around his neck and it read _"Feudal Era'' . _She was amused at the way he looked, he looked innocent, yet he was a brave and strong person.

"What I mean is that you are not from this time. You seem to come from the future. This is the Feudal Era." Kikyo explained. Haku quickly looked at his pendant, he looked at her and she nodded. She kept on with her explanation. " You come from 500 hundred years into the future. You come from Kagome's time." As soon as Kikyo mentioned Kagome, Haku was much more interested.

Haku looked at her and asked, " Kikyo, if that's your name, do you happen to know where Kagome is and with whom?" Kikyo turned to look at the big bright moon in front of them. She smiled to herself and decided to make a game out of this. She figured if Haku went to Kagome then Inuyasha would go nuts. Maybe this plan would work.

"Fine but I must warn you, Inuyasha will be with her. As well as the others." she said. 'Inuyasha' Haku thought. He had so much jealousy in his heart for what he did to Kagome earlier. " If I'm not mistaken then she must be headed South to a village. Rumors are running around that Naraku is there." 'Naraku' Haku thought that name was familiar. He ignored it for the time being. Haku smiled and turn toward the direction he was given. He looked at Kikyo but she was already leaving.

"Hey Kikyo, thanks a lot. So see ya' around!" he yelled and began to run. Kikyo was headed the opposite direction but she knew that she would find Haku again, sooner or later. " Yes we will see each other again, and your love shall be shown." she mumbled to herself. The night grew colder and stars shone in the dark night.

Inuyasha finished gathering wood for the fire. Everyone was setting camp and if it was not for Inuyasha, they would have all been dead. Kagome noticed that since they returned he had been much nicer and she really liked this. Even though he felt kind of nice today, he wanted to spend time with Kagome, alone. Sango and Miroku were setting tent and Kagome was cooking the dinner. Shippo was playing with his top and then he heard something in the forest. He called for Miroku and Sango.

"Ah! Sango and Miroku come quick!" Yelled the young fox. They came quickly with their weapons. Shippo pointed towards the forest and Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded. They entered the forest, trying to figure out what is in there. Shippo followed closely behind but he was really scared. They all entered.

Kagome didn't know what was going on since she wasn't near the camp. She gathered some water and went back. She noticed that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were gone but though they probably went out for a walk. She set the water aside for Inuyasha's Ramen. Inuyasha saw that she was alone, so he though this was the perfect time. He quietly walked towards Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whoa! Inuyasha you scared the living hell out of me!" said Kagome. He chuckled and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She placed her hands over his and leaned her head on his chest. She looked up and he looked down, both giving each other a smile. The others had no idea of what happened between them, but they will tell them later, when they weren't in search of Naraku or the jewel. Until then, they would enjoy their beautiful moments together. It was like a dream, but very real.

"Miroku, you fucking pervert!" Was heard from a certain demon slayer followed by the sound of a smack. Sango just came out stomping from the forest and sat next to the fire. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and laughed. Miroku was coming out from the forest rubbing his right cheek, that had the huge red mark on it. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulders and Kagome went and took Shippo into the tent. She came out to see all three of them around the fire place, eating dinner.

"Miroku, you'll never learn." said Kagome, smiling. Inuyasha was snickering, since he thought it was funny for once. "So why were you guys in the forest!" she asked.

"Well, Shippo heard something in the forest and we decided to check it out." Sango said. Miroku nodded and he continued the story.

"Well, we went into the forest and we searched but nothing was there." he said. Inuyasha gave his 'Keh' reply and mumbled " Figures." After everyone was done they decided to go to sleep. Inuyasha laid down close to Kagome. This puzzled Miroku and Sango but figured that they will find out about it tomorrow. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled at her and she happily returned the smile, with one of her own. She could she his eyes beginning to close, until they were closed shut. As her friends laid dormant, she couldn't. She looked towards the stars and thought.

Kagome remembered something about this forest. It had a beautiful lake with a spectacular look of the moon. She figured that since she had nothing to do, she could go to this lake and just look at the moon. She slowly got up and grabbed her bow and arrows. Making sure she didn't wake anyone up, she quietly tipped toed her way out of the camp. As she went through the forest, she could begin to see the moon and stars more clearly. As she got closer and closer the lakes become big.

"Ah, just the way I hoped it would be." she said. KAgome found a nice little area with no rocks, but just grass. She decided to sit and just thin awhile. ( I used to do that but in my own backyard, anyway on w/ the story!) She though of all that happened with her, Inuyasha and Haku. She wondered what made him return after all these years. How come he came now and what exactly did he mean when he said that they would be together and no one would ever separate them? She had so many questions to ask him and she couldn't because of Naraku. She sighed and looked up.

"Hm, I wonder how long he will stay? I wonder what he is doing now?" she asked. Kagome was starting to feel sleepy, so she kind of fell back. She though she was gonna hit a hard cold ground but, she fell into two warm arms. "Huh?" She looked up and saw him smiling at her ever so gently.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone, Kagome." he told her. She nodded and just fell back and let her head rest against his chest. He smiled and put his head on hers.

He stood watching from afar, a small camp that was made near the forest. His blue-ocean eyes, were shining so brightly due to the light of the moon. He stood upon a hill, looking as if he would find answers there. Little did he know that he would. "Kagome, I hope that you are having a good night rest. Wait for me, I'll be with you soon. Then we'll be together again." Haku told himself. His sword, Koji, started shaking. He looked down at it and felt someone watching him. He turned but saw no one. He returned his gaze to the camp and lake ahead of him. He heard someone laughing, this time that person showed himself.

"Haha, a pathetic human being. This will make a perfect dinner for tonight." he said. Haku turned to see a red figure standing with a mace in his left hand. He was of course taller, yet he looked really slow. The red demon, Haku assumed, was really ignorant. He had a stupid look on his face. Haku smiled to himself. He took out Koji and stood in a fighting stance. He looked serious and ready to fight.

"Such in a rush to die tonight, aren't we?" laughed the demon. Haku smirked and made the demon angry. "Do you take me for a joke? You'll pay for that human!" He quickly rushed toward Haku and swung his mace. Haku pulled out Koji and blocked the attack. The demon stood there in disbelief.

"Sorry man, I'm not going anywhere." said Haku. He pushed his attack toward the demon and made him fall on the ground. He raised Koji so that it covered his ocean-colored eyes. He began to chant and opened his eyes. His sword became a blue bright light. " Angel Spear!" he cried. The sword's blue light and faded. Haku smiled and he raised his hand. He gave a signal and the blue light went quickly for the demon, and it was too bright for the demon to see so he covered his eyes. A yell was heard from him when the demon got hit in his chest.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled the demon. He fell and died instantly. Haku removed his sword and continued to look at the campfire that lied at the bottom of the hill. He turned the opposite way and walked away from the death site. Haku was determined to find Kagome as soon as possible. He wouldn't anyone stand in the way.

"So he's like Kagome, too. Well this will be to fun for me. I'll add him to my plan!" said Naraku. He stood on the branch on the tree looking toward the battle scene that played before him. He was delighted when he learned of this new pawn. He could use 'boy' to lure Inuyasha to fight each other. Then Kagome could be wide open for Naraku to take her. He smiled since he knew that his plan would work. He had to time it just right though, everything had to come out perfectly. He had no time to lose. He laughed his evil laugh , and disappeared. The night became still, while a small cold breeze past through the area.

The reflection of the stars was shown on the dark blue color of the lake. He smiled to himself and looked down at the girl that he held in his arms. 'Kagome seems so peacefully when she's asleep' he thought to himself. His silver hair gently flowed with the night breeze. "Inuyasha, what exactly are you doing here?" Kagome asked. He thought she was asleep but its Kagome. He looked down and her chocolate-brown eyes and they glowed due to the light of the moon.

"Well, I was sleeping and was going to turn around and I didn't sense you. I got worried, then I noticed that your bow and arrows were gone so I figured you went some where. Still, why didn't you tell me?" He asked with a frown. She gasped quietly, since he was never really that caring before. She smiled and answered his question.

"Well, Inu I saw that everyone was asleep, including you, so I didn't want to wake anybody up. Besides I'm fine you didn't have to worry, besides I came her to think a bit." she said with re-assuring eyes. These eyes made Inuyasha feel all warm inside and he knew that he wanted to feel like this a whole lot more in the future, with Kagome.

"Still Kagome, you could of told me, I could of kept you warm and you wouldn't have to be so cold." he said. She loved the way he always said something that he could've done. It made her fell even more happy when she was around him. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her lips. The one kiss that always showed all of their love for each other. The one feeling that they always wanted to have and the only person that they wanted to share it with. It all seemed to good to be true, but now they can finally be together. Nothing could be able to tor them apart.

"Inuyasha, I love you, and I always will. No matter what happens." she told him. He quickly pulled her into a big and tight hug, as if he knew what she was going to say. She pulled her so close, that she could practically hear his heart beat. She also noticed the small wet silver tear that ran down his face. She was puzzled, what made him shed tears now? She had to figure it out. She just had too, it made her sad.

Well, people I guess I'll leave you on another cliff-hanger. Man I hope you people don't hate me for taking too long. I mean being a fresh-man in high school isn't exactly easy work. I mean I get tests and quizzes every week so I never got anytime to do anything, let alone sleep. But ths week-end Im going to work to raise some money for a trip to Europe I'm saving up for. Um... Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter, understand it not easy for me! Anyway, I'll see if I can get you guys a chapter A.S.A.P. Anyway remember R&R. Thanks from your buddy and semi-evil authoress... ( is that even a word? )

Tearless Soul, Adios!


	7. Chpt 7: Feelings Questioned or not?

Im soooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I had projects and tests and quizzes so yeh it's the same old story, plus now im going to skool on Saturday! VV. Anyway I kind of left you guys in a small cliffy (evil smirk). Anyway I'm gonna clear that off and add a small surprise in here. Okay my readers on with the Story!

_**What made him shed tears now? She had to find out, she just had too, it made her sad.**_

_**Chapter **7_

"Inuyasha what's wrong, why are you crying?" He pulled back and wiped the tears from his face. He turned his gaze to the ground and didn't answer. She got more worried, what was wrong and how could she help. "Inuyasha please tell me, what's wrong?" She asked again. No answer. The wind seemed to be the only thing that was making noise, everything else was just dead silence.

"It's just that the last time someone said that to me, she died. It wasn't just anybody, it was my mother. Now look she's gone and she said she would never leave me." He said. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Kagome brought her hand up to his face and wiped away the fallen tears. Inuyasha took her hand and laced it with his. He pulled her back into the hug, her back against his chest. He took that time and smelled the scent of her hair. He loved the way it smelled, it made him feel all happy inside. He remembered that last moment he shared with his mother before she passed away, his heart ached as he remembered her final words.

_Flashback_

_A young aged Inuyasha was running towards the stream to get more water for his mother. He thought about what he had heard when his mother and the other lady were talking about. ' My lady, you will soon depart from this world.' Said the lady. His mom stayed quite until she said, ' But I can't, I can't leave Inuyasha alone. He' is far too young and no one will be able to defend him.' Inuyasha hurried with the water back to the small hut his mother rested in. _

"_Mommy, here' is the water you asked for!" Said a 5-year-old half-demon. He looked down at his mother, she seemed to be asleep. He shook her worried that death already took her away from him. She opened her eyes slowly and Inuyasha's heart began to beat normally. Izayoi looked at Inuyasha and smiled, which made him smile of course. She took her hand into his and closed her eyes._

"_Inuyasha I want you to pay close attention to me, okay honey?" she began. Izayoi took a deep breath, since it was getting hard for her to breath. Inuyasha noticed how it was getting hard for his mother to breath, let alone speak. "Inuyasha, I want you to live your life to the fullest and remember that no matter where you are, I will always be here for you okay?" he nodded. He knew about what she was speaking of, death would soon come to claim her. A tear ran down her face and so did Inuyasha. Even though it was hard, she smiled and made sure Inuyasha was happy with her._

"_Inuyasha, I want you to find someone to be happy with and make sure nothing happens to her. Treat her well because she is the one that will make you happy for the rest of your life._" she closed her eyes and whispered something. _Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up the whisper in a matter of seconds. As soon as he heard this he began to cry. (Aww)_

"_I love you and I always will, my son" she whispered. Her hand lost all it tightness and dropped to the ground. Inuyasha couldn't believe that his mother had been taken away from him, he was only five years for god's sake._

_End of Flashback_.

"Inuyasha, I-I don't know what to say," choked Kagome as tears fell down her face. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter and tears ran down his cheek. Kagome couldn't imagine what it would have felt like, losing your mother right in front of you. She held him so tight, it felt like she was the one his mom was talking about and now it was her job to watch over him, and also love him too.

"See Kagome, that's why I'm so protective of you. I can't bear to loose you, it would kill me if you were gone. I wouldn't let myself get rid of the guilt if I had to lose you. That's why I promise to be with you and make sure nothing happens to you." he said. Inuyasha gave Kagome no time to respond and pulled her into a kiss. He showed her all the love he had and all the feelings he was feeling in that moment, with that one kiss.

Kagome on the other hand, was surprised when he did that. He was not letting her speak but that didn't matter to him. All she cared was that they were together and he was finally sharing all his feelings he locked up so tight. It made her wonder though, what made him do this all of a sudden. 'Maybe he's beginning to understand why it is important to trust people.' She thought.

"Inuyasha, I promise to look after you and make you happy for the rest of your life" she told him cheerfully. He nodded and then looked toward the bushes behind him. "What's wrong, honey?"

'Honey? Since when did she call honey?' He thought to himself. He didn't care about that now, he felt someone watching them and he knew this couldn't be good. "It's nothing, I thought that someone was watching us, that's all baby." He turned and hugged Kagome. Even though to them it wasn't noticeable, they both had big smiles planted on their faces.

For them the journey for the rest of the Jewel Shards and Naraku would hopefully be over soon, so they could all live their lives happily. The more Inuyasha thought about it, the more he thought it was too good to be true. Maybe he had made the right decision, no wait of course he had. There was no doubt in his mind that Kagome was the one and only for him, and no one else. He smiled to himself even more about the thoughts in his head.

Haku made his way his way down that hill and into the forest. He could smell the smoke of the fire, so that must of meant that there are people near. His heart raced at the fact that the camp he would find, would be where Kagome was hiding at. He hands began to get shaky and he became really nervous. What would Kagome say when she saw him? Would she get mad or would she be glad? "Oh man, these questions are killing me and what's worse is that Inuyasha will be there. So that might cause me to get even more nervous but jealous too. Whoa, I'm jealous! Oh wait, I've always liked Kagome, ever since we were kids. Duh!" he said as he mentally slapped himself.

If there was one thing that separated Inuyasha from Haku was that Haku controlled his jealousy more better than Inuyasha could control his.

His vision of the fire was more noticeable and it became bigger. After a few more minutes of walking, Haku finally made his way to the campsite. The site before him was unbelievable, there were a monk, a demon slayer and a young fox demon. Haku was confused these people were exactly the ones from that weird dream that he had next to the tree. Maybe these were the people that hang out with Kagome and Inuyasha.

It was worth it, at least if it meant finding Kagome.

Kirara's nose picked up the smell of a stranger. She jumped quickly and transformed into her true demon form. The growling noise that came from Kirara made Sango wake up. "Kirara what's wrong?" She looked towards where she was growling at. Miroku also woke up and Shippo as well. They were all ready and willing to make the stranger leave.

"What do you want?" asked Miroku. Haku just stood there in complete silence and just couldn't believe that these were the people he dreamed about, let alone he knew their deepest desires. He shook his head and looked around to see if there was any sign of Kagome or Inuyasha.

Haku then spotted something big and yellow, it was Kagome's backpack. A light of hope and happiness filled Haku's heart. He was right these people knew Kagome and now he would get to see her.

"Hey do you have any idea where Kagome might be?" Haku asked with an answer he hoped for would be yes. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and wondered how this man knew Kagome. Haku just waited and wanted an answer and he wanted it _now_. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Hey young man what's your name and how do you know Kagome?" Miroku asked. He came up to Haku and awaited for an answer. Sango also wanted to see how this young man with ocean-blue eyes and blonde-spiked hair knew Kagome. Shippo was confused, since he just woke up and no idea what was going on. It grew silent and boy was the tension huge. Finally Shippo broke it.

"Hey I'll go find Inuyasha and Kagome, they may be at the lake." Said Shippo. He got up and ran towards the forest. Miroku and Sango took their attention and focused it on Haku. Again it was quiet, hopping someone would break it, and quickly. Haku had the courage to speak now.

"Uh, my name is Haku and I'm childhood friends with Kagome. I've recently came back from a long place and wanted to spend time with her." Haku told them. Sango wasn't sure weather to believe Haku or not. She had to hear this from Kagome. Until then she would keep her guard.

"Well I guess you will have to wait until Kagome returns with Inuyasha from the lake." said Miroku. He took one look at Sango and he nodded. He knew what Sango felt and she was right. He also had to hear this from Kagome.

'Oh man, how did I not want to hear that!' thought Haku. He began to pace around the fire, waiting patiently for Kagome's return.

_Meanwhile at the Lake...(Lucky People, lol)_

"Inuyasha where will we go tomorrow?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha seemed not to hear her at first, but he then thought.

"We'll, we still have to go to that village. At least to check out that rumor."

"I see, then we have to find more clues on Naraku, right?"she said.

"Yup that's right, love." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she felt him look at her and snuggled closer to him. Inuyasha heard a sound coming from the bushes so he stood in front of Kagome, but still remained close.

Then Shippo came out of the bushes, trying to catch his breath. "Kagome, Kagome!" he yelled.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" asked Kagome worryingly. She heard a low growl coming from Inuyasha, probably angry at Shippo who ruined their moment. She giggled at this but then payed close attention to the young fox.

"There's some human back at the camp looking for you. He says he knows you for a long time and it looks like he wants to see you in a hurry."

"What? Who is it Shippo, exactly?" said Inuyasha, who couldn't control his jealousy under control. Kagome wondered who exactly was Shippo talking about, what human knew her for a long time in this era?

"He's got a sword to his waist, um he's wearing all black, he's got blue eyes, and oh, spiked hair!" he said. Kagome thought a moment, but then his face appeared in her thoughts.

"Haku? Wait Haku is here? But, how could he have followed us through the well?" Kagome said in amazement. Kagome heard a low growl again from Inuyasha but this time she had to keep him under control.

"What? What the fuck is he doing here?" Said Inuyasha, no he practically yelled it at the top of his lungs. Kagome went over to him and held his hand tightly.

Shippo saw what she did and was a bit confused but it didn't matter, he knew what feelings Kagome had for the half-demon. Shippo explained that the human was with Miroku and Sango, and that they weren't gonna let their guard down.

Inuyasha, still pissed, took Kagome and walked the way to the camp site. They passed through the forest and followed the trail that was taking them to the camp site. While they were walking, Kagome kept on wondering how could Haku found out about the well?

'Maybe mom told him? Nah., I don't she'd do that. Still that doesn't explain how he found out and was able to even to pass through the well.'she told herself.

Inuyasha on the other hand was much more interesting in hurting this Haku kid. Sure he saw him in Kagome's time, but maybe he has a thing for Kagome. 'Well I know one thing, I'm not gonna let him or anybody else take Kagome away from me!'

Shippo, who was on Inuyasha's shoulder, wondered how it would all go once they got to the camp site. It was plain to see, Inuyasha obviously was jealous of this Haku person. One thing bugged Shippo, was this really Kagome's childhood friend? He couldn't wait to see so he climbed down Inuyasha's arm and ran to the camp site.

"Inuyasha please control yourself, okay?" pleaded Kagome. He stopped, grabbed Kagome by her arm and gently pulled her towards him. Inuyasha knew that Kagome never meant for any of this to happen, the thing with Haku, but he just couldn't help himself. He had to feel jealous for some reason, he needed to show others that Kagome was his and that he belonged to only Kagome.

"I will try, baby, you know I will. Still I can't forbid myself for some reason I need to, just to show you that I care." He looked away.

Kagome placed her hand on his face and made him look towards her. She smiled and brought her lips to his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. They both knew that every moment they had like this, they would make the most out of it, since they weren't really going to have them as much.

"Inuyasha you have shown me in a lot of ways that you care for me and love me, and I know that I will never ever love another man like I love you. For that reason you don't have to be jealous, I already told you that I love you and I really mean it." she told him.

"Kagome, I'm very lucky that I met you and yes I will never ever love another woman like I love you. I'm so happy when were are together, but I get sad when were not. I promise I won't let anybody hurt you"

"And I will promise you the same, plus to love you for the rest of my life." Inuyasha placed a kiss on her lips and parted by saying,

"Ditto."

They continued the trail that led to the camp site.

Shippo came out of the forest yelling, "There coming right now guys!" he stopped in front of the fire. Shippo came so fast he almost ran right into the fire, and everyone looked toward the tress. (Miroku, Sango and Haku) Kagome stepped out and after her Inuyasha. Haku was glad she was here but it changed when he saw Inuyasha standing close to her.

"Kagome, do you know this man?" asked Miroku. Kagome looked at everyone and nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend. He's Haku." Haku smiled as the introduction was taking place. Miroku looked at Sango then Sango to Shippo and finally Shippo toward Inuyasha. Kagome moved closer to Haku and Haku did the same. The monk, as well as the demon slayer, saw Inuyasha hand shake a little.

"Kagome, I thought you were going to a school thing or something. What is this place, and who are these people?" Haku asked. Kagome didn't know how to answer Haku. She wanted to know how Haku came through the well. She sat down and tried to find the words to explain. Inuyasha saw her troubled expression so he placed a hand on her shoulder for support. Haku got annoyed so he went over to Kagome's side, pushed Inuyasha a little and this of course got Inuyasha annoyed. Then Haku sat next to Kagome.

"Well to start things off, I'm a miko. Uh, I have a power to see a special jewel called The Shikon Jewel of Four Souls. I'm trying to join the fragments of the Shikon Jewel since I'm the one who broke it in the first place. Oh! I'm also the reincarnation of a priestess 50 years ago called Kikyo. We have an arch-nemesis called Naraku. He's as evil as they come." Haku tried to keep his mouth closed since he had a hard time trying to understand the subject and understanding why Kagome explained with much sarcasm.

Kagome was right about one thing, she was the reincarnation of that priestess. They looked so similar in physical terms, but in personality they were very different. "Oh yeah, I see. You're right you guys _do_ look the same!" He spat. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, you know Kikyo?" Asked Kagome with shockness. Inuyasha knew that Haku running into Kikyo was no mistake, something was up with her. Knowing Kikyo the way Inuyasha did, it was bad news.

"Uh yeah. I came here and I passed out. When I woke up I was in a small hut and then she cane in. I could've sworn it was you so I told her something I only wanted you to know." he said with a serious tone. Kagome looked at him with a serious expression. Haku looked at her and whispered something in her ear that got everyone annoyed, since they also wanted to know. Kagome eyes widen but looked at him with much concern. Haku, on the other hand, saw Inuyasha with a face of much satisfaction that he stood up and went right to Inuyasha's face.

Haku saw Inuyasha's Tetsaiga and smiled. He pulled Koji and stood in a battle stance. Inuyasha wondered how the hell and where the hell Haku got that sword from. "Come on Inuyasha, you aren't the only one that knows how to fight with a sword. I wanna see exactly how strong you are." Inuyasha gave his famous 'keh' and took out Tetsaiga. Both Inuyasha and Haku looked at Kagome and she just plained annoyed.

"Haku I didn't know you practiced swordsmanship. When you left you didn't know a thing." Kagome said. Haku looked at her and took out the pendant. He untied the string and tossed it to Kagome. She read 'Feudal Era'.

"It says 'Feudal Era'. Haku how did you get this and the sword.?" Everyone was confused but payed close attention to Haku's response. Inuyasha annoyed once again, sheathed Tetsaiga and listened to this human's ridiculous story.

"Well, while I was in America my mother saw how sad I was. She asked my grandfather if he knew how to cheer me up. He said he would teach me how to fight and I could get my mind off of you and the things back here." Miroku looked at Sango and they both couldn't understand what they had just heard. Inuyasha gave a growl and everyone noticed. Haku continued, " Well from then on I was training and I got stronger. All of a sudden one day I was putting my fake sword away. This red light came out of nowhere and engulfed me. It said something 'bout helping a half-demon and miko. Also, something bout Naraku. I guess I have to help you defeat Naraku. Then My Koji and this pendant appeared. And that's pretty much the story."

Kagome knew that they had to beat Naraku but didn't know fate also included Haku in its plans. Something bothered her though, if Haku knows about Naraku then Naraku will use Haku as bait to get what he wants from Kagome. The power to see the last shard.

"Haku you have to leave, if Naraku finds you he'll try to use you to get to me. Please, you have to go it's what's best for you." Kagome implored. Inuyasha also noticed that this was true. If Naraku does get his hand on Haku he'll use him to get to Kagome. Then he'll use Kagome as bait to kill him. Inuyasha agreed with Kagome and joined the conversation.

"Look Kagome is right bouts this. If Naraku gets you then he'll get Kagome's attention. So it would be wise for you to get!" Haku knew that Inuyasha would say something like that as well. Maybe he said that cause it's the truth, no he said that because he wants Haku out of there. The jealous side is annoying Inuyasha so he wants him to 'get'. (LOL! How jealousy is the base of everything!!)

"Well for your information, I'm not going anywhere. Kagome needs my help. I also have to help this 'Half-Demon' whoever he is. I need to know who this demon is exactly, plus I'm also suppose to protect and help Kagome defeat this Naraku. So, I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore! He had to show that Haku wasn't needed in this time era. Besides if he stayed, he could endanger his relationship with Kagome and he couldn't let that happen.

"Look Haku.." began Miroku, "I'm glad that you want to help Kagome, but putting yourself in risk isn't going to work. Besides Inuyasha is strong and very protective of her, I mean for a HALF-DEMON, Inuyasha is strong." he ended. Miroku said the last 5 words sarcastically. Sango smiled to herself and Inuyasha was just so stunned. Since when did the monk worry or even tried to reason on Inuyasha's side? But whatever, Inuyasha was glad he did. Haku immediately looked at Inuyasha as Miroku said 'Half-Demon'.

"Oh wait, you're the Half-Demon?" he asked.

"Yeh, you got a problem with that? And I can protect Kagome myself, for your damn info!" shouted Inuyasha. His temper had gone up and was about to just go and strangle Haku. 'For a human, he's so fucking stubborn' thought Inuyasha.

Silence hit the group hard. No one was speaking and it seemed like someone or something had died right infront of them. Everyone was just so quiet, it was an awkward silence. (Man that sucks!) Just then Kagome turned around to the forest and was walking towards it.

"Hey Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked. Everyone looked toward the young miko and waited impatiently for her response. Inuyasha got worried and got his Tetsaiga ready. Kagome turned around and said,

"I sense Sacred Jewel Shards. Two of 'em. Oh no, it's." Kagome was cut of when a tornado formed infront of her. "Kouga" Haku could see this man about as tall as Inuyasha and he had a small black pony tail. He also noticed how he wore wolf pelts all over him.

"Hello, my Kagome." Kouga said. Inuyasha and Haku were burning with jealousy. Kagome just sighed, knowing that a huge argument would begin in a few seconds between the Inuyasha and him.

"What? Let go of Kagome!!" Yelled Haku and Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Kouga, and Inuyasha turned to Haku. They were all baffled, why would Haku join in all of a sudden? Kouga took a look at the new human in the back. He walked over to him and glared at him. With a quick gesture, Kouga aimed a kick for Haku's stomach. Haku jumped back and took out Koji, ready incase a fight broke out.

Kouga laughed, "Who's this guy and not bad for a human." Kagome sighed knowing this was going to end badly.

"He's Haku, Kagome's childhood friend. He's a human, obviously but he knows how to fight." Shippo responded. Kouga looked to Kagome and she nodded. He then looked to Inuyasha, he had an expression that could kill. He smirked to him and turned his gaze back to Kagome, as he walked over to her.

"Well Kagome I will be back for you some other time. Looks like someone was messing with my territory, so I got to go deal with it. I promise real soon, you'll come and live with me."Kouga finished landing a small kiss on her cheek and quickly disappeared. Shippo, Sango, and even Kagome herself gasped at Kouga's motion. Inuyasha took out Tetsaiga and launched a Wind Scar at Kouga but it didn't reach, he was too far away. Haku also took out Koji and launched his Angel Spear, but like Inuyasha he didn't reach.

Inuyasha looked at Haku and noticed his attack. 'How did he do that, he's only human!' yelled Inuyasha in his mind.

'Man, Inuyasha is tough, judging by that Wind Scar he just released.' Haku told himself. Both men looked at each other and Inuyasha gave a 'keh' and put his Tetsaiga away. Inuyasha looked toward Kagome and she looked at him, knowing he was mad Kagome turned her gaze away.

Haku put Koji away and turned to Kagome. She looked at him and she ,again, she turned her gaze away. Shippo climbed on Sango's shoulder.

'Hey Sango that Haku guy seems stronger than he looks. I wonder if he's tougher or just as tough as Inuyasha?" the young fox demon asked. Sango looked at him and gave him a 'dunno' look. Shippo looked at Miroku and didn't know either so he shrugged his shoulders.

'Hey Kagome, can I talk to you in private?"Haku asked. Kagome nodded and Haku entered the forest. Kagome went over to Inuyasha, she gave him a sorry expression. She placed a small kiss on his lips while Miroku, Sango and Shippo weren't looking. Inuyasha face was full of worry but he smiled a little.

As Kagome made her way through the forest to find Haku, Inuyasha quietly followed behind her. She found Haku at the lake that she and Inuyasha were in a while ago. Haku turned to watch Kagome sit next to him. They both were quiet and they just couldn't say anything. As if their words wanted to be said but their lips wouldn't let them. The reflection of the moon and stars were bright on the lake's surface.

"Kagome what has happened since I left for America?" Kagome turned to meet his face and the water seemed to make his blue eyes just glow a brighter blue. Smiling she turned her face toward the lake.

"Haku a lot has happened since you left. I aged, developed special powers I didn't know I had. I found this place and began fighting and protecting many people. Plus I'm repaying my mistake by gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Haku I've changed. I'm still the same Kagome, only older and more wiser." She gave a small laugh on the last thing she said. Haku smiled as he heard her laugh. How he'd miss her laugh, the thing that would get him smiling all day. Suddenly he thought of how she found Inuyasha and he frowned.

"Kagome, what happened between you and me? What happens to us know?" he asked sadly. Kagome stopped her laugh and looked at him. She thought about his question but didn't know what to say. Or how to explain that she loves Inuyasha today. Kagome didn't want to hurt Haku, but she had to tell him the truth.

"Haku...I-I."

Dadadum!! Sorry folk but I have to leave a huge cliff hanger.(well its big for those who luv this romance thing!) I promise I'll update sooner but man do I have mad projects and lots of em. So I'm sorry but I'll try harder. Hey you see that little light purple button down there? Click on it and leave a review. (Flames accepted to anyone who thinks my story sucks, but hey I'll still go one!! XD) Anyway till later you SemiEvil Authoress

Tearless Soul

P.S. I might change my stories Tittle to something different, ideas welcome!!


	8. Chpt 8: Heart Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha and the gang but Haku is my character! (Back off LOL)

Chapter 8: Heart Wounds

"Haku when you left my heart felt sad, but now that I see you, I'm happy again. I dunno Haku, I just see you as my friend, my brother. I want you to be happy withou-..." Haku raised his hand, for he knew the rest. Haku had his back towards her and he faced the forest. Haku had two hot tears running down his face. _No Kagome don't do this to me please. _He told himself.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Inuyasha followed Kagome and Haku to the place where they had been only moments ago. He sat quietly on the forest floor, listening to the conversation they had. Of course he couldn't control his jealousy but that didn't make him really _over _protective. He listened to everything they said and growled, low enough so that they didn't hear him, to what Haku had asked Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened between you and me? What happens to us now?" he asked. _Man this guy just won't quit. _Inuyasha thought to himself. He waited impatiently for Kagome's answer.

"Haku, I-I . . . " Kagome failed to continue was she was going to say. Inuyasha's heart was thumping out of rhythm. He wondered if Kagome was going to accept Haku and leave him. He also thought if what Kagome said at the beach was just so that he could be distracted so that she could be with Haku. He began to worry to much, fearing he might lose her to _him._

"Haku when you left my heart felt sad, but now that I see you, I'm happy again. I dunno Haku, I just see you as my friend, my brother. I want you to be happy withou- . . . " Haku raised his hand, it seemed he knew what she was going to say. His back was towards her and he was facing the forest. To be exact it looked like Haku was looking straight at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was glad, no happy to what he just heard. He knew that Kagome was saying the truth to him. Which made him wonder, why did he ever doubt her in the beginning?

"Huh, what's that?" Inuyasha said. He saw two silver streaks coming down from Haku's face. He sniffed the air and it smelled salty. "Is he crying?" he looked closer to Haku face and in fact Haku had two tears falling from his face. "This guy cries and for Kagome." with that note Inuyasha decided that it was enough and he headed back to the camp.

(Normal POV)

"Haku? Are you all right?" Kagome asked Haku sat up straight and shook his head. Removing the tears away from his eyes he turned back to face Kagome and smiled a big heart-warming smile.

Kagome also smiled. "All right, so shall we head back?" Kagome nodded and turned in the direction towards the camp.

_So Inuyasha was your choice huh? Fine then but you will always hold a place deep within my heart and I will never ever forget that I love you Kagome. Just be happy please._

Haku remembered that he carried a mp3 player.

"Oh Kagome! Listen to this song it's a good one." Kagome nodded and put the headphones. The song started and she could hear Haku singing along wit the song.

_Hello my friend, we meet again_

_It's been a while, where should we begin?_

Feels like forever

_Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember _

_When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
_

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
_

_When you are with me, I'm freeI'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
_

_I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again  
_

_When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice_

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

My sacrifice

Kagome took of the headphones and looked up to Haku with sorry filled eyes. Traitor tears ran down her face and Haku wiped the falling tears with his hand. She smiled and he embraced her. Kagome knew that he was a close friend to her so she hugged him in return. Both childhood friends continued their embrace, unaware that Inuyasha was watching. They both let each other go but still they were relatively close.

"What was that for?" she asked. He looked at her and simply answered.

"Cause I wanted to show you that no matter what, I'll be here for you." She smiled and he lowered her head towards Kagome.

(Inuyasha's POV)

"K, they haven't come back for a long time. What's taking them?" Inuyasha said. He went back and looked through the forest trees. He spotted Haku holding Kagome. Jealousy engulfed him and he felt like killing that guy here and now. He watched Kagome pulled away. He heard their conversation.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Cause I wanted to show you that no matter what, I'll be here for you."

Inuyasha watched as Haku lowered her head towards hers. He wanted to yell and scream but he couldn't. 'Is this what Kagome felt when I went to see Kikyo?' he thought. He watched in horror as Haku continued to lower her head towards her.

(Normal POV)

She watched his blue crystal eyes, which contained desire for her. As he was about to kiss her, she turned her head so that he'd miss. He suddenly realized what happened and apologized.

"Don't worry 'bout it, lets just go. The others must be worried." Kagome reasoned. Haku nodded and turn back to the direction to the camp.

Kagome suddenly felt something coming towards them in an incredible speed. It was coming from the ocean and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Okay I know, I know you want to kill me but please understand its been so tough for me, plus a fighting scene is up next so stay tuned. Oh, I might start another story . . . till then adios!!! (Song is My Sacrifice by Creed. Which I do not own!)


End file.
